1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery separator, and in particular relates to a battery separator with good thermal stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the progress of the electronic industry, batteries have been broadly applied to all kinds of things, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, laptops, or even electric vehicles. Therefore, demands of the batteries constantly increase. While pursuing improvement of performance of the batteries, there is an increased concern for battery safety.
A typical battery includes electrodes, an electrolyte, and a separator. Ions formed at the electrode are transported in the electrolyte to form a current, such that chemical energy is transformed to electric energy. A lithium-ion battery having high energy density is one of a main power source of electric vehicles due to its high energy density. However, when the energy density of the battery increases, the power and size of the battery may also increase, such that a great amount of heat is produced. Without an effective way to release the heat, temperature of the battery may be increased, resulting in an explosion of the electrolyte. Therefore, the safety of the battery is a high concern.
Thus, a battery separator plays an important role in a lithium-ion battery. A battery separator is placed between two electrodes to prevent physical contact between the two electrodes, such that the safety of the battery may be improved. Furthermore, the battery separator should be chemical resistant and electrochemical resistant, such that the performance of the battery won't be affected.